A pair of conventional flash light eyeglasses such as that shown in FIG. 7 has a switch button 11 on a frame and the switch button is to be pressed manually by a user for the flash light board to be turned on. The eyeglasses may have to be taken down and put on again every time when the switch has to be pressed for turning on or off the circuit of the flash light board. Therefore, a conventional flash light eyeglasses is quite inconvenient to use.